


【然夏】春夏秋冬的你

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【然夏】春夏秋冬的你

「春」

刘昊然迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候，并没有在身侧看到春夏的身影。

他便揉着眼下床去寻她。

推开门看到客厅的茶几前有一个抖抖索索的背影，正是春夏。

他当下心里便有些奇怪，心道这人怎么抖成这个样子，是哭了还是冷了，这么一联想他心里就有些揪紧。

连探过去的脚步都是小心翼翼的，生怕惊扰了她。

他伸过去一根指头戳了戳春夏的肩膀，轻声问着：“你怎么了？”

对方回过脸来却是一张笑的春花灿烂的一张脸，脸上还亮晶晶的，刘昊然心中那口气立马就松了，一时又没好气地翻了个白眼。

春夏可没近视，这会自然是看得清清楚楚，她冲他瞪了瞪眼——却怎么看着都有种娇嗔的意味，她佯怒道：“刘昊然你长本事了吧，敢冲我翻白眼？”

刘昊然立马认怂：“不敢不敢。”说着走了过去硬要和她挤在一处——茶几和沙发之间的距离刚刚好能前后容下两个人，他从背后抱住她，下巴搁她脑袋上，惬意地左右晃来晃去：“你看什么呢，笑成这样。”

春夏在他怀里蹭了蹭，眯着眼找了个舒服的位置跟着他晃啊晃的：“《中国有黑炮》啊，可笑死我了。”

刘昊然纳闷了，停下来歪头看她：“不是，这节目哪里好笑了你告诉我？”

“就是好笑啊，刚才都给我笑出泪了。”春夏迎着他的疑惑，一脸的振振有词跟他辩解。

刘昊然的关注点立马被带跑偏，他有点不敢置信地捏住了春夏的下巴：“你别告诉我你脸上这亮的都是泪痕啊？”

“是吗？哪里还有？”春夏抬起手就要往脸上擦。

——却被刘昊然拦住了。刘昊然一本正经地劝道：“哎，这点小事怎么劳烦您亲自动手呢？”

春夏也翻了个白眼：“昨天我洗碗的时候怎么没听你说这句话呢？”

刘昊然心里委屈：饭平时都是我做的，祖宗您偶尔洗个碗还委屈上了？

当然这话是万万不敢说出口的。

不跟女生讲道理就是最正确的道理。

他只能装没听见那句话，挪到春夏旁边，双手扳着她的肩膀好让她跟他面对面坐着。

春夏刚刚盘腿坐好，刘昊然就迫不及待地扶着她的肩膀凑过来在她脸上舔着。

他稍稍离开了她一点，邀功似的问道：“祖宗，你觉得我给你擦的怎么样？”

春夏小声说道：“一脸你的口水，我脸上不更湿了么？”

刘昊然很惊讶的样子：“你脸上还湿啊？”说完便一脸正义的再次在她脸上乱亲，手也不老实的从她的衣服下摆钻了进去。

两个人的呼吸越来越混乱，春夏轻轻推了推他，刘昊然便抵着她的额头喘着粗气看她。

春夏的呼吸烫的出奇，她抱住他的脖子，凑过去认真地舔了舔他有些起了干皮的嘴巴。

刘昊然眯眼看她。

春夏迎着他的目光，一脸甜蜜与无辜的说道：“刘昊然你嘴巴上有泪痕。”

「冬」

 

春夏起床去倒水喝的时候，刘昊然恰巧开门进来。

春夏握着杯子又喝了口，哈出一口热气，走到还穿着羽绒服的刘昊然面前，朝他扬了扬杯子：“你喝水么？”

刘昊然挺乖地点了点头，握着春夏的手微微弯腰把杯子里的水喝尽了，这个姿势对两个人来说都有点累，可冬天嘛，黏黏糊糊的才好让人心里暖和点。

春夏随手把杯子扔到了沙发上，看见他湿漉漉贴在脑门上的刘海，抬头问了句：“跑步去了？”

大概刚跑完步的人都不太愿意说话，刘昊然又是没吭声，沉默的点点头。

春夏把手心贴在他的脸上，被冰的打了个哆嗦，但还是替他捂着，手心变凉后她又用手背贴着他的脸。

刘昊然笑的亮出了虎牙，眯起的眼睛里有满满的狡黠：“我身上也冷呢。”——这话就纯属扯淡了，春夏正想说些什么嘲他，没提防刘昊然说完就拉过她抱在怀里，把她严严实实地裹进了自己的羽绒服里面。

衣服里的热气暖和的熏人，可里头的汗味也有点熏人，春夏半是舒服半是嫌弃的抱住了他的腰。

谁知春夏还没嫌弃他呢，抱了一会后刘昊然却突然吃吃的笑了起来，肩膀直发抖。

她突然有了种不好的预感：“笑什么呢？”

刘昊然揉了揉她的头发，把她本来就蓬松的头发弄的更乱，然后凑在她耳边笑道：“你看你现在的样子，哪里像个女明星啊。”

春夏背对着他翻了个白眼，声音清清冷冷的，却听得刘昊然心里直痒痒。

“我本来就不是女明星啊，我就一小演员。哪像你天天漂漂亮亮的啊，是吧，流量？”

刘昊然把下巴搁她头发上，腻歪又亲昵地蹭了蹭：“没有没有，还是你漂亮，影后。”

大早上的就这么彼此吹捧真是又好笑又难为情，春夏拍了拍他的屁股：“行了，刘昊然同学，抱够了吧，起开吧。”

刘昊然放开了她，又冲她瞪了瞪眼：“嘿，我发现这位同学你最近很大胆嘛。”

春夏冲他扮了个鬼脸就跑去卫生间洗漱了。

刘昊然在原地莫名低着头在那自个儿傻乐。

 

吃完早饭后，春夏枕在刘昊然软乎乎暖烘烘的肚子上看电视——美其名曰替他消食。

刘昊然委屈但刘昊然不说。

好在他早饭也没吃多少，让春夏枕着倒也没妨碍，否则指不定就让这祖宗给枕的吐出二两饭来了。

俩人一起这么瘫着在沙发上看早间新闻。

春夏突然想了起来，坐起来问道：“你怎么最近都在跑步？”

刘昊然恨恨地咬咬牙说道：“我减肥啊。”

这倒是刘昊然同学永远伤痛的话题，春夏看了想沉默，刘昊然说了会流泪。

她想着说些什么来稍稍安慰他，便细细地把他全身打量了个够，最终憋出来一句：“至少……你脚脖子很细嘛。”

刘昊然点点头，嘟囔了句“这倒是”，过了一会儿他猛地反应过来，悲愤地朝她喊道：“我又不是靠脚脖子吃饭的人！”

「秋」

 

已是初秋了。

刘昊然终于结束了这一天的工作。

他坐在车子里隔着玻璃向外看去，一排排的路灯还在尽职地发出昏黄的光，但看着却好像有些疲惫似的。

刘昊然也觉得很累。

身上那件一本正经的西装束缚着他，让他心里始终有种莫名其妙的烦闷。

推开门的时候，他是没想到过屋子里还能亮着灯的，平常这会儿春夏不是早就睡着了吗？

他有点诧异地按灭了手机的手电筒的光。

他轻手轻脚地走到客厅，发现电视是开着的，春夏是睡着的。

她缩成小小一团睡在沙发上。

而电视上放的赫然是他那部刚刚上星的古装剧，电视上的刘昊然的抬头纹惊恐又有神，刘昊然下意识地猛地低下了头——不管怎么说，就这么眼巴巴地看着自己的表演对他来说还是有点太羞耻了。

低下头的时候他又看到了春夏沉静的睡颜，他便就势没什么目的低头看了她一会儿，像是想以此来缓解下自己的疲惫似的。

但居然有奇效，刘昊然感觉自己僵硬的骨头松快了不少。

他把西装脱下来搭在沙发背上的时候，才突然后知后觉地意识到：这人是为了看我的剧才熬夜睡着的？

他终究没能忍住唇边逐渐扩大的笑意。

春夏这么睡终究是不舒服，刘昊然想着把她抱到卧室里去睡觉。可他蹲在沙发边看着乖巧沉默的春夏时，又忍不住心里痒痒的想做些什么。

他也没有犹豫太久，不多时便捏着她的下巴，亲了下她的嘴巴，然后又亲了一下。

声儿还挺响。

她眼波慢启，眸子里倒映着天花板上的小灯，带着毛茸茸的暖意，就这么睁着一双大眼睛看着他。

像只初生的，只会对人表达善意的小动物。

刘昊然忍不住捏捏她的鼻子，揶揄道：“怎么了，被我帅晕过去了啊？”

春夏伸过手抚了下他的眼皮，眼睛仍然一错不错地看着他：“你今天是不是很累啊。”说着，她坐了起来，给刘昊然腾了个位置，还拍了拍示意他过来坐。

 

刘昊然依言歪在了沙发上。

春夏拍了拍他的肩膀，特别豪情万丈：“小伙子，有什么委屈就都说出来吧。”

刘昊然大为感动，头一歪便靠在了春夏的肩头，不过下一秒他立刻就被她硌的呲牙咧嘴。他心里更委屈了，颇借着些恃宠而骄的意思躺在了春夏的大腿上，还特别理直气壮地跟她对视：“你的肩膀硌死我了，全是骨头，腿上还软和点。”

春夏似乎想开口说些什么，但刘昊然没有给她这个机会，他眼疾手快地转了下头，伸手抱住了春夏的腰。

“一直让我拍戏工作，学习不能放下，公司也不给假，我是个大活人啊，又不真就是个摇钱树了。我想做好表演啊工作啊，但是我真的有一点点累了。”

埋在布料间的声音听起来含含糊糊的，倒显得他更像只受了委屈的狼崽子了。

春夏将自己的手指放在他头皮上轻轻地按摩，声音和她的抚摸一样轻柔：“睡吧，睡一觉醒来就好了。”

让刘昊然想起了小时候跟小伙伴比赛踩落叶的那些久远的秋天。

是一种什么都不用想，什么都不用烦的踏实和无忧。

他慢慢阖上眼。

第二天刘昊然是被一阵香味给吵醒的，他脑子还没反应过来的时候，肚子已不争气地叫了一声。

他只好下床去看，竟然看到了坐在餐桌旁的春夏，她自己面前和刘昊然的位置前都放着一个碗，还都拿盖子盖上了。

春夏朝他一笑，看着贤妻良母极了：“你那天不是说你想吃你妈妈做的红烧肉了吗，我今天就做了早饭。”

刘昊然想了半天也没想出来这个“那天”究竟是哪天，但他心里的感动毋庸置疑，连春夏刚刚是不是占自己便宜都不计较了。

但当他掀开盖子时他的笑容立马垮了，他觉得自己比昨天晚上还委屈：“红烧肉和红烧肉方便面差很多的好吗？！”


End file.
